De libros salvados y sentimientos encontrados
by L R Lawliet11
Summary: Si Aziraphael tuviera que pensar en que momento se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Crowley, definitivamente fue cuando el demonio salvo sus libros en aquella capilla durante la guerra. Y también se dio cuenta de lo que este sentía por el.


_**De libros salvados y sentimientos encontrados.**_

_Londres, 1941_

Aziraphale apretó con fuerza el bolso que contenía sus preciados libros mientras trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Si no hubiera sido por Crowley ahora estaría en el cielo dando explicaciones del porque había sido descorporizado. Peor aún, el demonio había hecho algo demasiado peligroso para ayudarlo. ¿Es que acaso no entendía el riesgo que corría? ¡Había entrado en una bendita iglesia! Podía haberle sucedido algo peor que solo quemarse los pies. Gracias a Dios no había llegado a mayores. Suspiro levemente molesto. Nunca lograba entender que es lo que pasaba dentro de esa loca cabeza suya. Siempre haciendo cosas comprometedoras, sin medir las consecuencias. Es que acaso era mucho pedir que pensara en las consecuencias de sus actos. Un pensamiento confuso cruzó su mente. Tal vez Crowley si sabía lo arriesgado que era y aun así lo había hecho por él. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho al pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido. Ambos hubieran terminado muy mal. Y todo por confiar en las personas equivocadas.

–Ángel... –lo llamo el demonio sacándolo de sus pensamientos– No fue tu culpa –lo tranquilizó–. Pensaste que hacías lo mejor...

– ¿Como pude ser tan ingenuo? –se lamentó el rubio.

–Desventajas de ser un ángel –se encogió de hombros el demonio.

–Pudiste salir herido por mi culpa...

–No fue nada –hizo un gesto con las manos–. Solo pasaba por ahí...

–No sé en qué estaba pensando no sirvo para esto.

–Creíste que hacías lo mejor. Solo prométeme que tendrás más cuidado de ahora en adelante. Las cosas están muy difíciles ahora. Para todos...

El ángel miro como el rostro del demonio se ensombrecía un poco. Y no pudo evitar preocuparse por él. Sabía que la situación no era la mejor. La guerra siempre era dura para ambos bandos. Pero esta en definitiva parecía ser la peor hasta el momento. Aunque tratara de ocultarlo podía sentir la angustia y la preocupación procediendo de él. No quería ser indiscreto, pero quería que el demonio supiera que contaba con él. Coloco su mano sobre su hombro y canalizo su energía hacia él, tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad. Notó como se tensaba al momento, pero después de unos instantes su rostro se volvía más relajado y sus hombros se aflojaban.

–No era necesario. Solo es trabajo, ya sabes –le dijo el pelirrojo.

–No es nada, querido. Tómalo como un agradecimiento.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras el Bentley serpenteaba por las calles de Londres. El ángel suspiro con satisfacción al ver a su amigo más calmado. A pesar de que solía negarlo, Crowley siempre había sido su único amigo. Tantas cosas que habían pasado juntos. Las veces que se habían ayudado mutuamente. No lograba imaginar su existencia sin el demonio a su lado. Pensar que había estado a punto de separarse de él. No podía soportarlo. Era la persona más importante en su inmortal vida. Y el cómo un tonto se había ido a meter a la boca del lobo solo para salvarlo. No entendía porque el demonio siempre salía de su camino solo para ayudarlo. Porque se arriesgaba de esa forma por el.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la librería hasta que Crowley le abrió la puerta y le aviso que podía salir. Este lo acompaño hasta la entrada del establecimiento, despidiéndose y comentándole que no podrían verse por una temporada. Que sería lo más seguro para los dos. Quería saber porque se preocupaba tanto por él. Pero no podía hacer nada más que asentir a lo que este le decía. Vio como el demonio se dirigía a su auto, mientras la pregunta se atoraba en su garganta.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo armándose de valor.

–_Porque me gustas _–contesto el demonio sin voltear a verlo, abriendo la puerta de su coche–. La vida sería muy aburrida sin ti... –agregó haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano– Cuídate, Ángel...

Aziraphale se quedó inmóvil, observando como el carro se perdía entre las calles mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Luego de un par de minutos se dio un par de palmadas en sus mejillas avergonzado, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos. Y entro a toda prisa a su tienda.

*.*.*.*

_Londres, Después del fin del mundo que no fue._

El ángel recorrido con las yemas de sus dedos los libros que habían sido salvados aquella vez y sonrió con dulzura, mirando al demonio que se encontraba tumbado en el sofá frente a él con una copa de vino en sus manos. A pesar de que siempre trataba de negarlo, en el fondo Crowley era bastante bueno para ser un demonio. Y esa era una de las cosas que amaba de él.

–Deja de pensar eso sobre mi...– lo reprendió el pelirrojo mirándolo a través de sus gafas oscuras.

–Solo recordaba viejas épocas, querido... –se defendió el ángel con una sonrisa– No podría pensar nada malo sobre ti. Sabes que no puedo hacerlo...

–Lo sé –respondió el demonio– Pero seguramente estás pensando en alguna tontería. Siempre pones esa cara cuando piensas cosas raras sobre mí.

–Oh, yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así, querido –se rió el rubio.

– ¿Entonces?

–Solo recordaba cuando salvaste mis libros, durante la guerra.

El rostro del demonio se sonrojo al recordar la situación.

–Siempre has ido demasiado rápido para mí... Pero me alegro de que así sea porque pude darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti –confesó el ángel sin mirarlo y avanzando hacia donde estaba sentado– ¿Sabes Crowley? –siguió hablando el de ojos azules totalmente sonrojado al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer– Nunca pude agradecerte apropiadamente por salvarme aquella vez –dijo inclinándose sobre él y rozando sus labios con un suave beso.

–Hasta que por fin te das cuenta –gruño el demonio abrazándolo contra su pecho– Te amo, Ángel

–Yo también te amo, querido– le susurro el ángel hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.


End file.
